


碧空之下

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·自设背景，ooc必然·土味中二魔幻蒸汽朋克风·直里直气机械师柚x人萌心善魔法师天——在碧空之下流浪，四海为家。





	碧空之下

**Author's Note:**

> 看过脑洞的朋友都知道这是啥了。  
❗不要轻易入坑。就是写着玩，想尝试新的东西和新的感觉，反正也没人看，暂时只想自娱自乐。  
就是想开坑。

01.

海平面上水天交接，烟霞相融，夕阳缓缓落幕，白色的浪花拍打石岸，似乎将白日的喧嚣一同卷走了，剩下一片平静祥和。

停在海边罢工许久的机械商船终于在维修工队的手中再度冒起了蒸汽，示意回归正常运转模式，在灿色黄昏下升起飘渺白烟，连带着商船人的欢呼，惊飞了停留在河岸休憩的群鸟，只留下因能量用完停机、陷在沙滩上差点被海浪卷走的小机械人，呆呆地望着那群自由自在的飞鸟，有些陈旧的金属外壳反射着夕阳的余晖。

有人将它捡起，调整了制动齿轮，一度失去生气的小机械人的金属肢节突然“咔”地一声挥舞起来以示重新启动，生机十足地站在那人手心里歪头，又原地蹦了蹦。

捧着它的少年刚从闷热的机械船底层出来，额上满是汗，他一边随意地擦去汗水一边看了看天色，满意地笑了笑，低下头将小机械人拿到眼前凑近去看。

少年抬手转了转自己右眼上的机械镜，像是在研究，喃喃自语地说：“自己玩了一会怎么又不动了呢，是还没适应新的齿轮吗？”

随后他就地坐在了旁边大石头上，将自己还没挥霍完的工作热情投入到研究小机械人身上，连刚刚修好的那艘大型机械商船都不管了，专心致志地只做这一件事。

远处商船工队的热闹，仿佛与他隔绝，他只沉浸在自己的世界里。

直到又有人走过来，随手丢给他一个小螺丝钉，少年才条件反射地抬起头接住。

“怎么又在弄这个旧机械？它已经被遗弃了，换了制动也没用，太多零件要换了。”船长看了一眼少年手里的小机械人，眼神复杂，又说，“羽生，你有时间弄这个，还不如再去看一眼你修完的船。”

名叫羽生的少年拿着小螺丝钉看了一会，将小机械人送到他肩膀上放着，听罢笑眯眯地道：“它已经被修好了啊，我很放心。你不放心？”

知道眼前这个年轻人可能是他碰到过的最好的机械师，船长当然不会说一句不放心，他只是觉得坏掉的、破旧的机械都应该适当抛弃，优秀的机械师不该花时间去修复它，而且废旧机械会很占储存空间，虽然它只是个身长10厘米的小机械人。

“好吧，不说这个了。”船长摆摆手说，“今天终于修好了船，可以适当放松一下了，会在这个小镇停一周的时间，你可以放假了。”

“真的？”羽生听完连忙摘下来的机械镜，眼睛像是攒着星星，脸上满是惊喜，“那我可以去采购新的工具吗？听说卡诺斯小镇的定风仪效果很好，还有定制版的铜立齿轮也很漂亮，我常用的那个扳手有点旧了可不可以……”

“不。”船长立即中断了这位一碰到机械相关就激动的机械师的话，并严肃地驳回羽生单独出行的申请，他虽然不是什么良心走货船家，但起码保护未成年人的意识还是有的，眼前这家伙才18岁，还有两年才成年，在这片陌生领域到处跑，要是出了意外，他怎么负责？

“你忘了最近海上才出了风暴事故？你要有危机意识啊！”

“可我在大陆上……”

“不行就是不行！这次也要跟着织田一起去！小孩瞎跑什么！”

“我快成年了！”

“还有两年呢！小屁孩！”

羽生生气地冷哼一声起身以示不满准备走人，肩头的小机械人随着他的动作一晃一晃地，直到低下身抓住了少年的衣领才堪堪扶稳。

等他20岁了，可就没这样的自由了。

船长是个将近40的成熟男人，很高也很壮，开船到处航游了十几年，仗义地收留了这位当初渴望自由渴求流浪的机械师，别的都行，就是有一点不好——特别爱操心，而且只对羽生这样，像个老妈子。

“前几天海难刚过，捡了一个小孩还不知道来历呢，你要跑去哪里玩？自己捡的自己负责！”船长一把拽住了要逃走的叛逆期少年，挥手叫来了一只传音的机械鸽让它飞到船上传消息，“问问艾克，那小孩醒了没？最近天变冷了，调一下室内温度，都昏了两天了，别给小孩冻坏咯。”

机械鸽“咕咕”了几声记载完传音，一晃眼就飞去了商船之上。

羽生一听船长说的是那个小孩，顿时正经起来正色道：“那个……那个孩子怎么样了？没事吧？”

说起这个孩子，还是羽生前几天发现并捡回来的——玛居大陆发生了一起百年难得一遇的风暴事故，恰巧就发生在他们商船附近的海域，波涛汹涌，据说没有人从这场海难中生还。但偏偏凑巧的是，那天在海边独自捣鼓研究修船方案的羽生却意外发现了一个被海浪冲到海滩边昏迷中的小孩，像是被上苍慷慨眷顾的幸存者。

很意外，也有点惊喜。

不过由于当时的羽生怀里还抱着一堆要用的机械，一身汽油味，防止被熏到，那个孩子是被船上其他人抱回来的，是男孩还是女孩，他也暂时不知道。

毕竟在大家眼里，他就是个除了修船修飞机修机械人啥都不会的叛逆任性机械师，懂个毛线的照顾人。

“好多东西得准备呢，船上又添了人，吃的，用的，穿的，每样都得重新购置。”船长说，“钱要用到刀刃上，别看我们都是走货的人，实际上穷得很！你要养那个小孩，得负责哦。”

“啊？”实际上也穷到不行只能靠技术养家糊口维持生计的机械师一听这个心就有点慌，说实在的，他还没想好要带一个小孩，这么突然，他有点懵，“我们得送他回家吧……”

“不好说，医生说了，脑袋好像不小心被磕着，可能会记不得很多事情。”船长非常严肃地说道，“孤苦伶仃一小孩，独自一个人在这里，你忍心吗？”

“……我……”羽生有点犹豫，虽然他很不想承认他已经回忆起了那天看到昏睡中小孩的安静乖巧的模样，虽然他也很不想趁认自己其实很想有个有趣的小伙伴，但是情况太过突然，他还没做好准备，怎么说都要迟疑一下，“那得等他醒过来之后，我才能做决定。”

“好啊。”船长如释重负地用力拍了拍羽生的肩膀，感叹是时候也该让这个孤僻不羁的年轻人学会新的东西了，于是他接着“推波助澜”，道：“这下你可以借这个名义光明正大地去逛街了，今晚可以和织田一起去，顺便替大家买点用的吃的……哦，还有穿的，小孩得换套干净的衣服。”

羽生愣了愣，纠结道：“你这是在暗示我……”

船长摸了摸自己打理好的胡子，想了想，说：“听其他人说，好像是个女孩？脸嫩嫩的，皮肤又白，按道理说应该是个女孩。哎呀，忘了问医生这事了，最近一直忙着修船，居然也忘了问副船长。”

“都是大老爷们待的地方，哪里有小女孩的衣服啊……”船长自言自语叹道，“让小姑娘穿别人的衣服，也不太好。”

“……”羽生保持了沉默。

想起来，当时发现人时，他有些出神地盯着人半天，第一反应也是自己捡到了个长得非常清秀的女孩？以至于别人问起他捡到的人是谁，他总会含糊不清地说好像是个小女孩，这么说，这套说法很有可能是从他自己这传出去的啊。

羽生抬手敲了敲自己的脑袋，忽然觉得头疼，站在他肩上的小机械人自觉启动了模仿功能，竟然也跟着学起了敲脑袋，金属相碰的声音有点清脆。

“好了，我知道了。”羽生终于向船长道，  
“我待会就去换身衣服，动身去采购。”

此时夕阳西下，夜幕降临，空中的传音机械鸽飞来飞去，黑金的外衣像是镀着一层光影，身后冒出来几只飞起来的机械瓢虫和萤火机械虫，四处飞动，齿轮运转不息。

船长规定了时间，要在11点之前回到船上。听到这个命令的羽生既觉得高兴，因为他可以玩4个小时；又让他觉得难过，因为他没法在外面躺在草坪上过夜，看卡诺斯小镇上独特的魔法星空。

“古老的魔法早就消失了，留在玛居大陆上的传说也只是传说，现在的魔法看起来都很不真实。”织田信成一边扣紧了绑在手腕上的袖珍小箭，一边如是说。他从夜晚繁盛的小镇街市中走过，一一浏览着街边小贩摆着的摊位，似乎想从里面淘出来什么新奇有趣的东西。

“听说卡诺斯小镇藏着高级魔法师，也不知道是真是假。我看这里根本不像外面说的那样封建自闭嘛，这里到处都有蒸汽机械，我看大家用的都挺好啊。”织田信成又说，一只机械红蝴蝶从他身边飞过，一晃而去，还以为蝶尾沾上了身边那个卖艺人吐出来的火焰，给人一种机械与魔法并存个体上的错觉，“有的人支持和平共存，有的人觉得两者就不该同时出现，可魔法又没什么错，怎么有的人就将它打入‘巫术’这种类别呢？自己能生火明明就很酷啊。”

“嗯……我也觉得。”想着事情的羽生应付了一句，“毕竟大家现在都用机械代替生产，用魔法应该也一样。说不定在人类眼中，比起因天赋而生的古老传说魔法，人创造的机械才是真正的魔法呢。”

织田信成看着街边热闹的场景，漫天的烟火、飘洒的蒸汽还有喧闹的人声竟让长期在外航海不着地的他有些不适应，突然感叹说：“我觉得这里很好——有彼此交融的影子，不像大陆中心行云城，只有干巴巴且无聊的金属建筑，没有那种像魔法一样奇妙的感觉。”

“行云城……”羽生默念了这个词，苦恼地小声说：“嗯，确实很干巴巴又冰冷且无聊。”

“对了，还需要买什么吗？”织田信成认真地数了数储备袋里的东西，又打开一只机械怀表看了看时间，“唔，我觉得我们还是尽早回去吧。”

羽生忽然停下了脚步，表情复杂地看向织田信成，指了指旁边的一家服装店，缓缓道：“还有最后一样东西……”

“……我说，你至于吗？挑件衣服都要挑一个小时，现在带回来送过去给小孩了，你还一副忐忑不安的样子，你到底怕什么啊？！”

两个小时后，回到船上站在休息室前的织田信成一脸不解地看着坐在一旁假装研究小机械人实则是在掩饰的羽生，转头看了一眼休息室未关紧的门，疑惑地摇了摇头。

听说一个小时前一直昏睡着的小孩醒了，医生正在里面看着呢，太多人了在里面阻挡空气流通，不好，他们就在外面等着人醒。

“你不懂……”羽生将小机械人重新放在肩上放着，熟练地戴上机械镜，  
开始玩起了新的机械齿轮，又说，“这是我第一次……给女孩挑衣服，这种事情难道不值得纠结一下吗？”

他长这么大，又航海了两年，除了母亲跟姐姐，都没怎么接触过别的女孩或女人，心里总有种不可思议的感觉。

他不禁想起了自己偶尔过来看小孩几眼的那几次，远远望过去，小孩一直在安静睡着，看起来乖巧又柔软，难道不是女孩吗？船上的其他人也这么说呢！

“真的是个女孩吗？”织田信成突然来了兴趣，“之前不敢打扰到小孩休息，一直没注意呢，不过是你捡回来的，你当然最清楚吧！”

“我？其实我也不太清楚……”羽生嘟囔着，“我认人的眼光总不会出错吧……”

“这小孩好不容易醒了，把衣服放在里面没事的，他醒了自己会处理的，毕竟看上去也不小了吧？好像是15、16岁的样子，短发的女孩少见啊。”织田信成说，看了看羽生，“跟你年纪相仿哦，要不要交个朋友？”

“她要是愿意，当然也是我的荣幸。”羽生说，“只是，不知道她是谁，家又在哪里……”

“等会你就去问个仔细吧！”织田信成鼓励道，刚想再说些什么，医生却已经带着一群人从里面出来了，对方张罗着熬点小米粥煲汤补补身子，看了织田信成与羽生一眼，打了个招呼。

“医生，她怎么样了？”织田信成第一个问道，羽生装作没反应，却偷偷竖起耳朵听。

“没事了，就是脑袋磕着有些积血，影响了个别记忆，可能有一段时间记不起来自己经历过的事情。”医生说，“没事，慢慢来吧，人没事就行。对了，他得洗漱一番，你们要是看望他要等等哦。”

织田信成与羽生同时松了一口气。

等又过了十分钟，织田信成问羽生，“去不去看看？”

“现在吗？”羽生稍愣，指了指自己，“我……有点没做好准备。”

“敲个门的事！”织田信成说，“要是她不愿意就算了。”

于是行动派织田信成就敲开了门。

“打扰了。”

里面的人显然有些慌张，连忙后退了一步扑到床上，掀起了被子把自己全身裹住，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，正盯着门外两个人，一双眼睛明亮又漂亮。

“抱歉……吓到你了。”织田信成边说边把躲在身后犹豫的羽生给推到前面来，“他想来看看你。”

在床上搂着被子的少年没有说话，只盯着两个人半天，像是在暗中观察，像极了一只在好奇观测人类世界的柔软无害小动物。

然后，沉默许久。

织田信成悄悄掐了羽生后腰一把，说：“说话啊，傻小子。”

羽生从进门一开始就一直看着少年发愣，总有一种说不清道不明的感觉压在他心头，搅动着他的思绪，半天没缓过神来，被织田信成一提醒，嗷了一声后不小心把肩上的小机械人甩了出去，连忙收起了眼上的机械镜向少年歉意地笑了笑。

少年依旧好奇又谨慎地看着他。

羽生将机械镜挂在自己的蓝色工作袍上，整了整着装，以手握拳地咳了几声，在心里略过无数个开场白腹稿，终于开口道：“嗯……你好，我是羽生结弦，是这里的机械师。身后这位是总务长，织田信成。你……你现在，感觉怎么样？”

“……”织田信成听完后只能保持沉默，这是什么开头语啊？

少年听完小幅度地皱了下眉，像是在努力记住这两个陌生人的脸，片刻后他才礼貌地小声回道，声音软软的：“你好……听说是我晕倒在海边，是你们救了我吗？”

许是小孩年纪小身体正弱，声音也很温柔也细软，织田信成听完之后又观察了一番对面的人，似乎意识到什么恍然大悟，像是在窃笑，默默地往后退了退。

“是啊。”织田信成站在羽生结弦身后，指了指他，“是他捡回你的。”

羽生结弦僵硬地轻轻点头，有些紧张地移开了与小孩对望的目光，他觉得这小孩的眼睛太漂亮了，引得他一直在好奇心泛滥地研究，但自认为这么盯着一个女孩看也不太好，于是往旁边挪了几步，眼神飘移，拽了一把休息室的窗帘试图掩饰过去。

少年把目光定在羽生结弦身上，看了一会，很认真地说：“谢谢你。我、我现在记不太清我以前的事了……我只记得我叫金博洋，我们可以交个朋友吗？”

羽生结弦抬头看他，有些没反应过来：“……嗯？”

金博洋又向织田信成道了谢，随即慢慢放松了警惕与慎重，迟疑不定了很久，才掀开了盖在身上的被子，起身，拽着将他纤细身体裹起来的粉色裙子，有些脸红地说：“对了，冒昧问一下……请问你们是、是没有衣服了吗？为、为什么要给我这种……”

他纠结地扯了扯蓬松的裙摆和腰上的蝴蝶结，尴尬地看着羽生结弦。

羽生结弦看着人穿着自己挑的衣服，总觉得有些不对劲，但怕冒犯到这个小女孩，躲在远处拉着窗帘暗中观察，听了也有些不安，小心翼翼地问：“你……你不喜欢这个吗？”

虽然大家也会质疑他的衣品，但基本审美还算有的吧，大家都说他漆的船很好看啊。

而且，小孩穿起来也很好看啊。女孩都喜欢可爱的粉色吧，腰上的蝴蝶结明明很适合啊，裙摆也很完美啦。

金博洋看着紧张兮兮的羽生结弦，觉得自己说话是不是得小心点，随后抓了抓头上一把乱糟糟的头发，甩了甩裙子，说：“呃，其实也还好……只是，我，我不是女孩子……总不能一直穿着这个吧？”

“……啊？？”羽生结弦顿时震惊愣在原地。

……这，他，搞半天自己紧张了这么久，原来他不是女孩啊？

织田信成反应过来，在一旁狂笑不止。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也没想到为啥会写😷  
明明发个脑洞就算了，哎。  
可能是最近萌上了蒸汽朋克吧hh  
反正自己爽就完事了！  
特别ooc且无聊😊应该是个中篇…吧  
❗不要轻易入坑就是了。  
本文的机械师柚还有点对应了《跌入星辰》里的机械师天，反正也有魔法师柚o(*￣▽￣*)ブ 凑个二人转。


End file.
